Just Another Heartbreak
by cuteangel545
Summary: the summary is inside please review.
1. Chapter 1

I spontaneously came up with this…if you want me to make it just review….and like everything I write its clam…my favourite couple. I do not own the clique, I do how ever own this story.

^^^^^^*******Just Another Heartbreak************^^^^^

******She was the girl that she thought he loved******

"Hi I'm Claire."

"Cam."

"I think I just might like you."

"Well, I think I just might Love you."

*******He was the perfect boyfriend*****

"Happy Birthday Claire bear."

"Its beautiful I love it, I love you."

*******That was until he broke her******

"What the Fuck, how could you!"

"She kissed me, Claire, why won't you listen."

"Maybe because you didn't exactly push her off! Maybe I would have listened if you didn't kiss her back!"

"Claire wait!"

********She's thrown into despair*********

"Claire, come on get over him! He is a cheating asshole and he doesn't deserve you."

"Wait, what are you doing! CLAIRE!"

*********He's grown into his mask of deceit******

"Dude why are you with that slut now? You obviously still have feelings for Claire."

"Why would I ever have feelings for that emo loser, besides Olivia's cool."

"Yea so cool that she has slept with half the school behind your back."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Cam look what you did, I may have lost my best friend and it's all your fault!"

It's just another heartbreak. At least that was until she was really broken.

Review if you want it to happen.

Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I am finally updating! The clique belongs to Lisi as do the characters but this story belongs to me

No P.O.V

Claire Lyons stared out her window her eyes glimmering with tears. It

wasn't always like this; she used to be one of the happiest people on the earth. That all

changed when Cam Fisher broke her heart into a thousand pieces. Cam and Claire met in

eighth grade and immediately liked each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_Flash back _

_ Claire looked up to the front of the class too see who this new kid was. She heard _

_he __was hot but couldn't believe how attractive he actually was. His multicoloured eyes seemed to twinkle with an unknown euphoria. His dark hair fell perfectly over his face, and he had that __really amazing hot emoish, bad boy look. The teacher Mrs. Lee pointed to the chair next to Claire. She tried hard to conceal her awe and mumbled "Hi, I'm Claire." "Cam." Some random energy flowed through Claire and even she was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth "Cam, I think I just might like you." "Well, I think I just might Love _you."_ and that began __one of the most precious relationships to ever hit BOCD._

* * *

_Claire P.O.V_

What happened to us? We were so perfect. One small mistake ripped us apart. I

still remember the incident like it was yesterday. The day that you broke my heart. The

day you cheated on me .Its been a year but I still feel the cold, sharp pain of heartbreak. I

haven't been able to get over him. Cams changed and I am left to wonder if he ever did

care. If the incident was actually a "Mistake".

* * *

_Flash Back_

_It was her sophomore year in high school and Claire was attending her Best friend Massie Block's annual Halloween bash. She'd hadn't seen Cam all night and started to look for him. Suddenly she heard his laugh followed by a high pitched giggle coming __from the pool house. She ran in to see him kissing Olivia Ryan. AKA the school slut. __"What the Fuck, how could you!" "She kissed me, Claire, why won't you listen." "Maybe because you didn't exactly push her off! Maybe I would have listened if you didn't kiss her back!" And with that Claire ran up to her bedroom in the guest house, locked the door, and started to cry. "Claire wait!"_

* * *

Her friends tried and tried to comfort her, but Cam truly broke her. Claire barely ate, barely

even talked anymore. She became surrounded by darkness, and she started to drown in her

misery. She started to fail all her subjects, except for art. Through all her pain she created the

most beautiful paintings. Abstract works of broken hearts and stormy skies. Her parents were

worried so were her friends. One day it all became to much. She saw the steak knife her

Mother had left her with dinner. The silver blade seemed friendly. For a second she was afraid,

but soon all the fear was gone when she made the first cut. The blood slowly dripped down

staining her ivory sheets. The pain bringing her to a new high. She hid the scars well, always

wearing hoodies, never cutting to far down her arms. But even cutting did not completely

take away her pain. she had thoughts about taking her life. The jump from her window was

high enough to break her neck. One day massie was over trying to cheer up as usual, it only

made it worse. Claire couldn't keep her eyes off her open window. She hardly noticed what

Massie was saying. "Claire, come on get over him! He is a cheating asshole and he doesn't

deserve you." Claire suddenly got up , the pain becoming to much. She slowly walked over to

her window. "Wait, what you are doing!" Massie asked. Claire didn't answer, all she did was jump. "CLAIRE!"

* * *

Not very good I sort of have writers block.. anyways Review . Should I continue?..

Angel


End file.
